Sunni Gummi yells at Phoebus
One Saturday afternoon, Sunni Gummi decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk, plain yogurt, semisweet chocolate chips, peanut butter, honey, and then some. As soon as Sunni was about to make the milkshake, her adoptive father Captain Phoebus came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Sunni?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Sunni yelled. Phoebus did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Sunni cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a Reese's peanut butter cup milkshake." Sunni said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Phoebus told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the pool with Baloo today." Sunni threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Phoebus made up his mind. "You will not go to the swimming pool with Baloo today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some cherry limeade sherbet now." Sunni said. "No," said Phoebus. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Sunni shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Phoebus. Since Sunni refused to listen, Phoebus dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Phoebus placed Sunni on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Phoebus told Sunni. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Sunni decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Theodore Seville, and squeeze him. "Sunni?" Phoebus called. "What?!" "If Theodore doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Sunni screamed. But Theodore just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Phoebus. "Pinocchio, Porkchop, Norman, Theodore, and Sawyer are nothing but hunks of junk!" Sunni muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Phoebus walked over to her. "Sunni?" "I wanna go to the pool with Baloo." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Phoebus, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Sunni angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a green shoulder bag. "I'm going to the pool with Baloo no matter what people say." she said. Phoebus noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Sunni." But it was too late. Sunni had left the house without asking Phoebus! At the swimming pool, Young Baloo was waiting for Sunni. They changed into their bathing suits. Baloo was wearing purple swimming trunks while Sunni was wearing a green two-piece swimsuit. They brought some pool toys and got into the pool. They went swimming. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father